


【宜嘉Markson/Jark】藏娇 06

by SonnieBonnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark, markson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieBonnie/pseuds/SonnieBonnie





	【宜嘉Markson/Jark】藏娇 06

第六天

段美人儿很喜欢郁金香。郁金香是王嘉尔种的。  
王嘉尔估摸他那个朝代没这种花。  
要不然怎么会整天泡里面跟个痴汉一样 （花再美能有我美吗）。

王嘉尔吹掉画板上的灰尘。坐在阳光下，勾勒着美人儿最喜欢的郁金香。  
美人儿走过来，下巴尖搁在他肩上，一手从T恤下摆伸进去，抚弄着王嘉尔紧实的腹部。另一只手小心地抚上画板上的郁金香，弄上满手的金色颜料。  
段美人儿看着手上的颜色疑惑道：“爸爸？“  
嘉尔心尖立马酸软不行，拿起美人儿的手指抹在鼻尖上。美人儿被拉住手，便伸出舌头舔，却被弹了一下舌尖。  
段美人儿”嘶嘶“的吸着舌头，俯身把鼻尖上的颜料蹭在王嘉尔脸上，跳着跑开了。  
王嘉尔哭笑不得，觉得他的小美人儿越来越少女了。

把画完的金灿灿的郁金香往美人儿怀里一塞，得到深吻一枚，于是心满意足的抱着小破笔记本窝卧室里LOL。  
等他打着哈欠出来，美人儿坐在沙发上，对面茶几上摆着郁金香，正握着笔刷往自己身上画。  
王嘉尔登时清醒，一通乐。

“您这是人当够了，开始跨物种了吗？“  
“爸爸……喜欢……“ 某光着身子上演诱/惑戏码的傻美人儿成功让王嘉尔捂着心口动弹不了。末了，把人抱到自己腿上，抽走笔刷蘸了点颜料，在美人儿白皙的胸上描出了一个轮廓，试图大展身手。

段美人儿不停的小幅度摆动着腰，屁/股轻轻地摩擦着只穿着短裤衩的王嘉尔的大腿，成功让他的手抖得把笔刷直接戳到了段美人儿的乳/尖。  
美人儿不动了，硬起的下/身直直地戳着王嘉尔的小腹，眼睛却盯着笔刷的走势。  
你他妈……  
王嘉尔握住他的腰，用双膝把他抬高并且往后推了推，嫩绿的花托将将完成，最后一笔是长长的花茎。王嘉尔低头在段美人儿翘起的下/身顶端亲了一下，然后用笔刷把花茎拉出最后的长长的一笔，直连到刚刚亲过的地方。  
笔刷的尖端被沁出的黏液染出更深的颜色，王嘉尔用拇指揩掉又渗出的黏液抹在美人儿的嘴唇上。

“别把画弄花了，乖。”  
大朵的郁金香在白皙的皮肤上耀眼的夺目，随着美人儿粗重的呼吸而起伏的胸膛，像被风吹拂过轻轻颤动。

王嘉尔一脸得意，“你爸我什么不会啊！”


End file.
